Over Summer
by existence555
Summary: After summer break, strange emotions are coming in between Sakura and Itachi's longtime friendship. Oneshot!


**A/N: Something that I came up with randomly. Review, please!!**

"Ita-chan!" a voice yelled.

Itachi turned around at hearing his childhood nickname. He found a pink haired girl running toward him at full speed, ready to jump onto him. If it had been anyone else he would've leaned slightly to one side so that they would miss him, but Sakura was an exception. They had been best friends since she was in kindergarten and he was in third grade.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Most other guys would have fallen down from the sheer force with which she had jumped, but Itachi stood his ground. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and gently hugged her back.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me that," he told her dryly.

"Ita-chan, don't be mean," Sakura pouted. "I'm just happy to see you. Summer break was too long not to see you every day!"

"Yeah yeah," Itachi rolled his eyes.

She released him and moved away to look at him, her green eyes sparkling.

"So how was your summer?" he asked.

Itachi's eyes were wandering, trying to avoid hers. This always happened after breaks. They hadn't seen each other for a while, and when he saw her, something else came up inside. And if he actually met her gaze he might let something slip and that would not be good.

"Oh it was okay," Sakura answered with a shrug. "Sasuke-kun and I bro–"

She bit her lip, unable to finish her sentence.

"Yeah I know," Itachi replied quietly. "Sasuke told me."

They stood there in silence for a moment.

"So you're finally in high school," Itachi forced a grin, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah!" Sakura nodded excitedly. "Freshman at last. And now we're in the same school!"

"Only for a year," he frowned.

"Yeah because you're a stupid senior," she teased, punching him in the arm.

Sakura glanced at her watch and gasped.

"Ita-chan, I have to get to class!" she exclaimed. "Bye!"

Surprisingly she planted a small kiss on his cheek before leaving. Itachi put his hand to his face, feeling it warm considerably. This was not good. He had known that he felt something for Sakura, but he had thought it was just loving in a platonic kind of way.

On the way to her class, Sakura lightly ran her fingers over her lips. She had never kissed Itachi before, but it felt shockingly good. She wasn't sure why she had done it, but it had just felt right. Kissing his brother had been one thing, but the feeling Itachi left was tingly and happy, even if it was only his cheek.

At the end of the day Sakura was still brooding over the emotions that had suddenly come to light. She found Itachi waiting outside her last period class, ready to walk her home.

"Ita-chan!" she smiled. "How'd you find me?"

"I have ways," Itachi shrugged.

"Are you my secret stalker?" Sakura giggled.

"Possibly," he smirked, raising his eyebrows mysteriously.

They were exchanging their regular friendly banter, but it wasn't the way it had been.

As they made their way back to her house, Itachi's hand slipped around her, something that wasn't usually unusual. But today it was.

"Ita-chan, can you move your hand?" she blushed.

Itachi's feelings had haunted him all day and frankly, he was quite tired of them.

"How about here?" he asked, moving his hands to rest lightly on her hips.

"Ita-chan?" Sakura looked at him questioningly.

He ignored her worried look, instead pulling her closer to him.

"Ita-chan, what are you doing?" Sakura said shakily.

"What I've wanted to do for a long time," Itachi answered.

He was about to kiss her, but he froze. Itachi, one of the coolest guys in school, had gotten nervous over kissing a _freshman._ He was nervous about kissing a freshman he had known forever and had loved for almost as long. (The pink hair was a little intimidating.) He was about to let her go and grin and tell her he was joking, but her lips caught his in a tender kiss. After a few moments she pulled away with a shy smile.

"That was nice Ita-chan," Sakura told him.

His head was still buzzing from the feelings that had exploded inside him when their lips had touched.

"Y-Yeah," Itachi agreed.

"Don't stutter," Sakura laughed. "It's very unmanly. And my boyfriend cannot be unmanly."

"What?" Itachi asked, still dazed.

"Boyfriend," Sakura repeated, enunciating each syllable.

Itachi was in no state to respond, so he did the best he could and pulled her into another kiss.


End file.
